


After Dark

by M88nlighter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Somnophilia, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M88nlighter/pseuds/M88nlighter
Summary: Shiro can't help but find himself working late too often and needs a release, Keith is happy to give him one.





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Little Valentine's piece, posting early cause I cant trust myself to remember.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

The last thing Shiro had intended was to come home so late, despite his attempts he wasn’t even leaving for home until the sun had drifted below the horizon, yet again.

 

His plan was to be walking in just in time to be greeted by his husband, to eat, have a normal night, not a blue post-it directing him to the fridge for his meal. His appetite dissolved with the snow he’d tracked into their kitchenette.

 

He pushed open the door to their bedroom leaned across its frame letting a stream of light shower over Keiths peaceful sleeping form, Shiro decided to skip his normal routine and join him, he slipped out of his uniform, only replacing it with some loose pajama pants matching a shirt Keith often wore. He moved across the room as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Keith.

 

Shiro pulled himself onto their bed, ignoring its spaciousness, and curing himself against Keith's back, wrapping his flesh arm around his waist. He nuzzled against Keith's neck causing him to stir, and push into Shiro, his breathing still even as his movement.

 

Shiro couldn't deny the growing tightness off his boxers, his thoughts landing on a conversation they’d had no more than a week ago

 

_“I wouldn’t want to wake you up, you have to get up early too”_

 

_“I'm a pretty heavy sleeper Takashi, we barely get time anymore,” He walked around the back of Shiro's chair and massaged his thumbs into the tight muscles of his shoulders, “I can take care of myself with you gone,” His head tilted towards their ‘linten closet’, “But you need a release baby”_

 

Shiro's eyes roamed along Keiths form, his gaze pausing over his hips, well less his hips, and more the loose little red shorts hanging around them, much too short to be hiding boxers beneath them, His legs were twisted tightly together as well, causing Shiro to rethink his intentions, but as he slid his hand between them, they fell loose allowing him to pick one up and pull it over himself.

 

He moved his hand down and brushed between Keith's legs drinking him in before he pushed the shorts aside to reveal Keith's hole, wet and ready for him, only now did he look to see Keith's hand had a thin coat of his own slick. A mix of guilt and arousal burned in him as his fingers pushed into the heat, feeling around against Keith's walls, he became blissfully aware he wouldn't need to worry about reaching over Keith for the lube tucked safely away in his bedside drawer.

 

Shiro's hand stilled for a moment as Keith began to stir again, but resumed a slightly faster rhythm once Keith's breathing evened out once more. The squelch of his movement echoed throughout the small bedroom, Shiro lost himself in the pressure against his fingers, almost forgetting his intentions, he didn't pull his hand out before slowing and curving his fingers perfectly to cause his husband to shudder in his sleep, as he drew out a stream of precum kept his fingers bound to Keiths hole, he brought his fingers to his mouth to taste Keith on himself, relishing in it as he pulled his pants down just enough to let himself escape, almost completely hard, he lined himself up to Keith and easily slid into him.

 

He took a moment to let Keith's body adjust to the new girth as he pulled up the hood to reveal Keith's fat little dick and rubbed it between two fingers, causing his cunt to pulse around Shiro. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he slowly pulled halfway out and back into Keith, taking only a few thrusts before he completely bottomed out.

 

Keith let out a small wince as his body curled forward, he still showed no other signs of consciousness, Shiro let the fear wash off of himself as he began to pick up the pace, Keith's breathing became heavier and tears pushed from beneath his closed eyes.

 

Shiro completely ignored his previous goal of not waking Keith as he lost himself in the rhythm, pushing impossibly far into his cunt, hitting that sweet spot that causes Keith to tremble around him with each trust, His mouth hung open and a string of cries fell from him, earning Shiro's fingers to push between his lips to silence him. He pushed his face into the hollow base of Keith's neck, biting down at his ever-present collar bone.

A shiver went down Keith's entire body as his eyes shot open, he cried harder against the metal fingers. Shiro felt him tremble and push against his own body, he craned his neck to press a series of kisses to Keith jaw, _“Shh baby, I’ve got you.”_

 

Keith curled in on himself, his hand pushing down to pull at his own cock, Shiro rocked into him harder biting against Keith's neck as he released into Keith, his seed filling the space between his walls, only a moment later his own orgasm, he pushed backwards weakly into Shiro before he went completely limp in his arms.

 

Keith's leg fell as Shiro finally let go, and returned his arm around his husband's waist as he began to pull back- “Stay, I want you.” He obliged, and slid back into Keith, lining his bare chest to the man’s back. Keith turned his head and snaked a hand back to reach around Shiro's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, “I'm happy you finally took me up on the offer.”

 

“I can’t deny you anything baby.”

 


End file.
